


Dirty Little Secret

by Romantik_Kun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantik_Kun/pseuds/Romantik_Kun
Summary: Wesker finds a gift lying in front of his office's door, the contents leads him to believe his dirty little secret has been discovered... which amounts to a lovely misunderstanding.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not feeling very good these days, which is exactly why I decided to write this. It's dumb, light-hearted, comical; exactly what I need! So brace yourselves for some sweet nonsense.

Chris woke up late that morning, hurrying out of bed, he barely had time to jump in the shower, brush his teeth and get dressed before he jumped into his car. Evidently, once on the road he remembered every little things he forgot to do, namely: Pack his lunch, turn off the water heater, close the lights in his bedroom. Two of these missteps would bring up his electricity bill this month, but more importantly, the other would leave a hole in his stomach. You see, he didn't always have time to take a break and eat, much less go out to fetch something. His stomach was grumbling already. Every lights he came across turned red as he closed in, forcing him to wait every time. His fingers danced an impatient dance on the driving wheel. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Chris was finally free to pass, he turned right, then left and finally right again into the parking lot. The janitor hid a smile behind his old cap.

"You're late kid."  
He laughed without malice.

"I know!"  
Chris answered, jogging towards the stair case.

"The Captain's not going to be happy."  
He snickered once more. That old man had worked there for so long he knew everything and everyone in it. Hell, he practically came with the building at this point. 

The young man sighed, "Don't remind me." before hurrying up the flight of stairs. 

He was right though, Wesker had little patience, and no love for those whom "shirked their duties" as he liked to say. What's more, he came down hard on back-talk.  
Out of breath, and sweating every so slightly, Chris finally reached the 10th floor. Walking as fast as he could into through the corridor he finally pushed open the door to his department. The door stood close, a big logo on it: S.T.A.R.S. 

"Good morning!"  
He said, enthusiast, like he did every morning. 

"Good morning!"  
He was met with the smiling faces of his comrades. 

He thought that if he acted like he always did, perhaps nobody would notice th-

"Don't think I didn't see you Christopher."  
A stern voice took him by surprise. 

"Shit..."  
He whispered under his breath. 

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing! I mean, good morning captain."  
He smiled naively. He should have grabbed a coffee before coming in, then perhaps he could have used it as an offering... 

"Care to explain why you're late?"  
He stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, his uniform in pristine condition. A faint smell of cologne, his hair perfectly groomed yet not a hint of hair product. What irritating perfection. 

"I... forgot to put up my alarm sir."  
There was no point in lying. 

Wesker's response was immediate, a deep sigh filled to the brink with disappointment. It hurt worse than anything he could have said. Chris looked to the ground, ashamed. 

"I'll have you run some errands today... stay within earshot."  
That meant he would most definitely have no time to swing by the cafeteria later... This was going to be one hungry day. 

And it was. The Captain asked for his assistance numerous time. The amount of work this man could achieve in one single day was most impressive, it was... most infuriating really. Considering he always looked unfazed, serene even, all throughout the week. True, his traits were always rigid, and he didn't smile, but he didn't seem unhappy. At more than one occasion, Chris caught himself wondering what his superior would look like if he just... lost control. He silently wished he could see it one day. Admittedly, there was a little malice hidden beneath the thought. it's not like he wished to harm Wesker! He just wanted to... take him down a notch? It was silly thought. 

"Hungry?"  
The young man looked up from his desk, Jill stood there with some take-outs. 

"Starving."  
He smiled, casting his pen aside for a minute.

"Figured."  
She laughed, mocking her friend gently and left the food with him. 

"Thanks!"  
He said, as she left.

"What would you do without me."  
It wasn't a question. She didn't look back. 

Smiling, Chris figured he could talk a little while to eat, or at least eat and work at the same time. His gaze drifted of to the windows giving into Albert's separated office. His fingers danced on the keyboard relentlessly, the only times he would stop were to pick up a pen. Seeing him work... You'd think he was a machine. Hard to imagine a man like that doing anything beside work.

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly, turns out the Captain didn't need another favor and Chris was left to his work. At the end of the day, however, the young man was exhausted. He didn't notice he was so unaccustomed to paper work. 

He let out a sigh, stretched and yawned all at once. 

"Good work today."  
Said a monotone voice. 

"Ah-" Chris jumped slightly. "Thank you sir."  
He stood up. 

"You came in late, but you made it up for it. You really helped me today."  
A rare praise. 

The compliment raised a light blush.  
"Just doing my job."  
He smiled. 

"And here is the modesty people respect."  
His lips pulled slightly into a fragile smile.  
"Take care you arrive on time tomorrow."

"Yes sir."  
Another smile. 

"Goodnight."  
Wesker fetched his coat, folding it over his forearm, and walked out the door. His steps echoing elegantly through the corridor.

"Goodnight sir..."  
All of sudden he felt remorse. Thinking about how he wished he could humiliate his superior... A silly idea indeed. 

The young marksman cleaned up his desk, closed the lights that had remained open and walked for the door. Flipping one last switch before stepping out. Next to the switch was a calendar, now hanging in the dark; tomorrow would be April 1. 

\--

Chris set out his alarm diligently, he didn't want a repeat of today. His lunch was still in the fridge, he would only have to fetch it tomorrow. At first glance, nothing could possibly go wrong the next day. Little did he know a few of his friends had concocted him a little surprise... Tomorrow would not be what he had imagined, but that doesn't mean it wasn't going to be a good day.

\--

As expected, the morning was smooth sailing. He got up, stepped under the shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, fetched his prized lunch and left for work on schedule. The radio played an old song, and it lulled the young man into a good mood.

\--

At the office, the captain had just arrived. Surprise to see his subordinates already on site. 

"Good morning."  
He said, hiding his disbelief. He was always first to step into the office. 

"Good morning captain!"  
Jill chirped. 

"Good morning Wesker!"  
Barry smiled. He was always too familiar. 

"You two are early."  
He remarked, a tad suspicious. 

"Jill went to pick me up this morning."  
Barry explained.  
"We're not used to carpooling, so we ended up coming in a bit too early."  
It was a nicely constructed lie and Wesker swallowed it whole.

"I see."  
He hung his coat. 

"By the way Captain-"  
Jill started.  
"There's a package for you in front of your door."

"A package?"  
He went to pick it up. It was wrapped nicely in white paper, it was soft and malleable. There was a little label on it; To: Wesker From: Chris.  
"From Chris?"  
He was confused.  
"Is he here already?"

"Not yet, maybe he let it here before leaving yesterday?"  
She suggested. 

It made as much sense as anything. He was the last one to leave yesterday after all. 

"What is it? Do you know?"  
He wasn't certain if he should be appreciative or worried. 

"No idea."  
The both of them feigned ignorance. 

The Captain silently stepped into his office, bringing the package in and closing the door behind him. As he did so, Jill and Barry exchanged a complicit smile and muffled a laugh. 

\--

"Good morning!"  
Chris exclaimed. Proud to be on time, a little early even. 

"Good morning!"  
It was a normal morning. 

"Christopher Redfield."  
The Captain's tone was severe. 

Or not...  
"Yes sir?"  
He asked, slightly concerned. 

"Come see me in my office before you punch out tonight."  
And, without waiting for an answer he slammed the door behind him. 

The young man stayed wide-eyed, wondering what on Earth could be the problem. That's when he heard his friends snickering. 

"You're in trouble."  
They had little tears hanging from their eyes. 

"What the fuck did you guys do?"  
He accused. 

"It's nothing, we'll tell him it wasn't you tomorrow."  
They could barely stop themselves from bursting into laughter. Well, they might have thought it was funny, but Chris certainly wasn't laughing. Instead spending the day away worrying... 

\--

As soon as the time allowed it, Jill and Barry stormed out of the building, leaving Chris to his demise. 

"I swear if they-"  
He was interrupted by Wesker's door opening and his superior prompting him to come inside. 

He sat, and Albert sat in front of him. On the desk laid the package: open, and then carefully folded back close. Chris had no idea what it was, but thought that this thing, whatever it was, might be the cause of his current predicament. He kept his relatively low. 

"I was surprised to find you had left this by my door this morning..."  
The Captain started. 

Immediately Chris tried to defend himself.  
"I-"  
But he was cut short. 

"Don't interrupt me."  
Wesker glared at him through his glasses. 

He didn't have any choice. 

"I have no idea how you found out about my... hobby. Nor why you thought it would be funny or appropriate to tease me about it."  
He scolded, although there was something different, he looked... embarrassed? He took a deep breath.  
"Look, I don't want to make a scene. May we simply forget about the whole incident?"  
He asked, a blush stuck on his cheeks.

Chris was still in the dark, yet... Seeing Wesker acting all embarrassed was strangely infatuating. He decided to push his luck, curious how this would unfold. The prospect of learning something new about his boss, something... personal, was alluring.  
"I take it you didn't like it."  
He asked naively, still unaware of what had been gifted to him. 

"I-"  
The blush deepened.  
"Whether I liked it or not is not the question... Why, it's irrelevant."  
He tried to dismiss the question. 

"I spent a lot of time picking it, you know."  
He blurted nonsense that he knew could be applied to any gifts. 

"Y-You did?"  
He looked surprised, Chris had never seen him so undone before. 

"Of course I did. I thought you might like it."  
He remained totally serious. Now unbearably curious as to what the gift actually was.

"Wait... You mean you weren't trying to mock me?"  
He seemed to calm down a little. 

"I'd never do that!"  
Now he really wanted to know. What could be worth hiding so? 

And it seemed he was rather convincing because Albert seemed to lower his guard.  
"Then perhaps we should discuss it somewhere else... The janitor should be around soon, to lock the doors. Why don't you come over? It'll be easier there."

Christopher was shocked, luckily it was short-lived and he was able to hide his surprise and gracefully accept the invitation. Not long after they were both in their respective cars, and soon after that over at Wesker's apartment. It was a new complex, well located. As soon as the young marksman stepped out of his car, he started getting nervous. It would be his first time over at Albert's place. The key turned inside the lock, with his free hand, Wesker held the famed gift. 

"Come in."  
He invited, his voice less taciturn than usual.

The rooms were beautifully, the white on the walls made those little accent of colors pop all throughout the house. It was inviting, very clean and a pleasant smell lingered in the air.

"Pardon the intrusion."  
Chris took of his shoes before stepping in, he was offered something to drink and settle to share a cup of tea. They sat in the living room, heat emanated from the faux fireplace. 

"So... You continue to sustain that you didn't mean to poke fun at me when you left this gift for me?"  
He was still suspicious. 

"Yes."  
He continued to bluff. 

"And you're saying you actually meant it as a thoughtful gift?" 

"Of course."

Wesker blushed, it was the hardest blush he had ever blushed. Chris was strangely delighted. 

"T-Then is it safe to assume you want to see me wearing it?"  
He glanced shyly at Chris, after ridding himself of his shades. 

So it was a piece of clothing? A T-shirt of his favorite band? An embarrassing logo perhaps? He had mentioned a hobby earlier.  
"Of course, that's why I bought it, isn't it."  
He maintained the lie, despite being more than a little confused. 

"I'm not... sure."  
He seemed hesitant. 

"What's the worst that could happen?"  
Chris instinctively tried to reassure him, it came naturally to him, and he didn't want to see Albert looking dejected. 

"Why... You could laugh."  
He accused. 

"Wh- No! Honest, I won't do that."  
He offered in his defense. How bad could it be anyway? 

"It's not the only concern... As you are undoubtedly aware." 

He wasn't.  
"Come on, don't be shy."  
He was amused now, and impatient to discover the man's secret. 

"I had no idea you were so forthcoming... I'm surprised. But I don't dislike it."  
He smiled faintly.  
"Alright-"  
He grabbed the package gently.  
"-Wait here then. There's a good wine in the rack, could you pour us a glass while I get ready?"

"Sure."  
He smiled. He still didn't understand what was worth breaking out the wine, but he wasn't complaining. Beside, Wesker was probably only trying to be friendly. By then he had completely forgotten this had sparked from an April fool. And so, he did as he was asked pouring the both of them a glass of wine. He wasn't joking when he said it was the good stuff either. He took the glasses with him to the living room and sat by the heat. Waiting comfortably for his interlocutor. 

A couple of minutes went by in a flash, then before he knew it, it had been 5 minutes, then ten... What was taking so long? Was the garment hard to put on? He was getting more and more impatient when he heard Wesker's voice calling him upstairs. Upstairs... The only thing upstairs was Wesker's room. Maybe he needed help? But then he wouldn't have asked him to brink the glasses with him. Chris climbed the stairs, doing as he was told, the door giving into Albert's room was ajar, it was darker there, but a pleasant glow shone through the gap. He pushed open the door, while feeling unsure. Wasn't this kind of singular? 

"I brought, the wine..."  
The door opened, and he was greeted by a suave, sultry, atmosphere. The gentle glow of candles dimly lit the room, it smelled of roses. Wesker sat on the bed, his back against a myriad of pillows. His legs were bent slightly closer to his chest, a timid gesture, both his forearms rested on his stomach, his fingers were intertwined. Around his neck was a collar of sophisticated lace, working its way unto his chest, hugging his shape beautifully. Tightening around his pectorals yet leaving the rest of it naked. A silky, see-through fabric fell loosely, covering his back and his sides. The way he was sitting didn't allow for a clear view, but Chris could make out garters around both his thighs and beautiful stocking of translucent nylon. The white fabric seemed so delicate.  
Now he knew what made the man blush, he understood why he thought he might laugh, but right now... He had no mind for laughter. Chris seemed frozen in place. 

"Um..."  
The silence made Wesker hesitate.  
"White really isn't my color..."  
Was all he could think of saying. Christopher wasn't laughing, but he didn't look pleased. Actually he was unreadable.  
"Christopher..? If this is making you uncomfortable after all-"  
He didn't finish his sentence.

Chris set aside the two glasses he was carrying and climbed unto the bed, making his way to Wesker, stealing his breath away. He stopped once he was holding himself above the other man. Albert tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't. Christopher's hands came caressing the lace, feeling it under his fingers, brushing over patches of exposed skin. All of it was soft. The pure white of the textile was only slightly paler than his skin, complimenting it gorgeously. After letting his hands slide down the man's sides, Chris worked his way up again, feeling his lips under his thumb. This wasn't funny, none of this was funny... What had always came through as deep respect now shown through as passion, desire. He wasn't certain he could ever see his Captain the same after that, he wasn't sure he wanted to either. 

"I didn't think we would going that far..."  
He whispered.

"It that why you set up candles?"  
He chuckled softly.

"Shut it."  
For a second there the old Wesker showed, but quickly he shooed him away.  
"Chris... I don't want to be your Captain tonight... If you can-"

"Done."

He remained surprised before laughing gently.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself."  
He leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes, bringing their chest together. And Chris sealed the gesture, stealing his breath once more with a languorous kiss. Without breaking it, he rid himself of his shirt, then of everything else; His pants, his underwear, his self-control. 

He held under him the man that would stand on top the very next morning once they'd go back to work. But right here, in the intimacy of this room, there was no rank, no society, no nothing. Just the two of them, and one wanted this just as badly as the other. Their tongues finally parted, leaving Albert breathless and Chris wanting for more. It was strange how despite wearing lingerie meant for women, Wesker still retained every bit of his manliness. One assumes that's what comes with being comfortable and accepting of one's choices, of one's likes and dislikes. He felt beautiful wearing it, and so he looked beautiful, simple as that.  
Chris caressed every parcels of his body, planting kissing on his neck, over his stomach, nibbling on his hear; whispering dirty thoughts. Somewhere along the way they had gotten their hands on a bottle of lubricant, and made good use of it, in between pants, in between soft whimpers of impatience they had both gotten so close. But now they were ready to step further yet, but before that, Chris had something to say. 

"Albert..."  
It was the first time he called the other man by his given name. 

"Chris."  
His voice was naught but a whisper.

"I love you."

The man cracked an honest smile.  
"I love you too.

They kissed once more, breaking it here and there to whisper each other's names. Soon, the song of flesh bumping against flesh, underlined by soft sighs and pleasure filled groans, were all there is. They teased, tantalized, before they couldn't handle the sweet rhythm anymore. And whence it ended they fell in each other's arms. Still ignoring the world outside the walls. 

\--

Morning was a thing of wonder, still they laid in each other's arms, muffled in the comfort of red silky sheets, surrounded by pillows and warmth. Fashionably late for work, but being the one in charge has to come in handy some time. They laughed at their own laziness, still they wanted to lay next to each other. On this day, they both called in sick, a suspicious coincidence born out of a lovely misunderstanding.


End file.
